Moves and Mistakes of Nickii Darkwood
by The Silver Lights
Summary: Nickii Darkwood just started getting used to her new school, and now she has to move again! moving 10 times is tough and when she moves to Whoville she doesn't expect a silent who and a pack of great friends to enter her life. T cuz i wasn't sure about k
1. Whoville High

A/N attention! i am new here, like i said last time, so im having trouble with the stories and chapters and such. really sorry if this turns out messed up. which it probs will. sorry for the long wait. Btw: The underlined parts are songs.

* * *

><p><span>Ready for the big time,<span>

ready for the small

whatever's coming to me i'll be ready for it all.

Sometimes it ain't easy,

sometimes it's not polite

some days i don't get it, some days i get it right.

It's in my heart it's in my head that's what i said...

Hey, boys are you ready for the shock,

i'm livin' proof, the girl can rock.

Spread the news around every single block!

Hey boys, the girl can rock!

a cold shiver ran up my spine as i leaned against the bus stop pole, listening to my ipod. i glared at the car my sisters were in as it rounded the corner. stupid sisters, they get a ride to school while i have to take the stupid bus. to make it worse, the door behind me closed and a swarm of girls and one black and gray furred boy came out of the house behind me. All the girls ran up to say hi to me, and Jojo just gave me a small wave.

After a few minutes of the girls trying to talk to me, the bus pulled up and i got in after the girls and Jojo. The girls sat in the front of the bus and i followed Jojo to the back. He sat down with a bunch of goth/puck kids and they stopped talking as i walked down the aisle, looking for a seat. i started getting nervous when i saw everyone on the bus staring at me. My eyes glanced at the back seat where Jojo was avoiding my eyes and his friends were doing the exact opposite. I found an empty seat and quickly sat down. The seat i was in was the one right in front of the Jojo and his gang, so i could hear them talking, and they were talking about...me.

"New people barely ever come to Whoville." one of the boys said said. "Poor kid, she has no one to sit with, and everyone was looking at her like she's an alien from Freaksville." a female said. 'i don't need your sympathy.' i thought. "maybe she is," another boy said. "we don't kn- OW!" "Don't be so mean!" "I wasn't being mean! im just saying that we don't know if she's a freak or not. OW! stop doing that!" another girl giggled while the first boy's voice said. "Hey, she's kind of cute." "Will you guys shut up?" a new voice said. "She's in the seat right in front of us! She has ears you know!" I silently thanked the male voice.

I slouched in the seat and turned my ipod back on. I was soon comforted my one of my favorite songs, I Am by Hilary Duff.

I'm an angel, I'm a devil, I am sometimes in between

I'm as bad as it can get

and good as it can be.

Sometimes I'm a million colors, 

sometimes I'm black and white,

I am all extremes...

try to figure me out, you never can

there's so many tings...

I am.

'Welcome to hell' i thought as the bus pulled up at the school.

As i walked to my locker, I checked my schedule, Music, Math, Art, English, Lunch, and then study hall for the rest of the day. After getting all of my stuff, i headed to music and i was surprised as i walked through the door to see all the whos from the bus' back seat had it too. I sat down with my head down and started doodling in my notebook. "Good morning!" a voice sang from the front of the class.

A pretty young woman, around her 20's was standing in front of all of us and she was smiling a blinding white smile. "I am Ms. Lovely, your music teacher."

"I hope you brought your talents today," she said. "because we are going to be sharing them. Do any of you enjoy singing?" I admire how she said 'do any of you ENJOY singing. instead of something rude like, 'can any of you sing?' or just telling us to sing.

A few kids raised their hands, mostly girls, but Ms. Lovely stared right at... me.

"How about you dear. What's your name?" I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and shook my head a little bit. I don't like to talk to people...

"I see, well. It's fine! Jojo over here doesn't like to talk much either. Do you like to sing?" I nodded slightly, but she saw it. "Great! Wonderful! Would you like to sing for us?" Sing? In front of people? I frowned and she smiled, yet again. "That's okay. You can sing when ever you feel like it." I like her. She's not pushy and she understands that I don't want to be in the center of attention. "Now, how about you?" She pointed to a girl from Jojo's gang and she stood up and went to stand by the teacher.

"Alright, look. I'll sing, but I need music. I need drums, a guitar and a bass. So, Poison and Raven get up here." A boy with bright red and black fur went to the drum set, a girl with brown and black fur grabbed the bass, but the guitar remained untouched.

"Zarra, what about guitar?" The drummer said. The girl, who I'm guessing is Zarra sighed and turned to the class.

"Alright. Who can play guitar?"

My hand went up slightly and she pointed at me and motioned to the stage thing. I picked up the electric guitar and she leaned over and said to me. "Just try to keep up, k?" I nodded but she was already turning towards the other two. "Poison, start us off."

He started and me and the other girl, Raven I'm guessing, followed And then Zarra started singing.

10:28 on the digital clock

I know it's late, but I just can't stop

All this jumpin' around, all this wasting time,

it's getting to be

a habit of mine!

You would think I didn't wanna get paid,

I'm not the type to procrastinate

But a girl can't always be well behaved

I wanna stay home with my headphones on,

with the on the floor and a lock on my door.

I lost my keys in the mess I made so I can't go anywhere, anyway

So rock on!

With the headphones on!

I was having so much fun! I felt like I was black at my old house, with all of my friends and with Rhyan.

got a lot, and nothing to do

I'm Not getting it done, and I'm loving it too!

24 hours since I've been outside,

but it feels okay, it feels alright!

I could go to school another day,

don't understand why I dance all day

you know what they say about all work and no play!

I wanna stay home with my headphones on,

with the stuff on the floor and a lock on my door.

I lost my keys in the mess I made, so I can't go anywhere, anyway

So rock on! With the headphones on!

This rocks!

with the headphones on,

It's like fireworks in my head,

above the clouds, I may never get to bed,

Can't turn back now,

don't wanna come down!

I couldn't help myself, I burst out into a guitar solo that would blow my friends' minds if I were back home. when I stopped, Zarra smiled at me and continued singing.

You would think I didn't wanna get paid,

I'm not the type to procrastinate

But a girl can't always be well behaved.

I wanna stay home with my headphones on,

with the stuff on the floor and a lock on my door.

I lost my keys in the mess I made, so I can't go anywhere, anyway

I wanna stay home with my headphones on

with the stuff on the floor

and a lock on my door.

I lost my keys in the mess I made, so I can't go anywhere, anyway

ROCK ON! WITH THE HEADPHONES ON! WITH THE HEADPHONES ON! WITH THE HEADPHONES ON!

The classroom burst into cheers, and claps and all that jazz. I felt awesome! I hadn't played like that in forever! The est of the class time was great and really fun, but the bell ran, and Everyone hurried to their lockers. I was following them, but when I got outside the door, a hand grabbed my arm and pulled my backwards. As I turned around, I saw the bunch of punk/goth/whatever kids. What was with this? Every where we go, we're always near each other. The girl, Zarra, was smiling like their was no tomorrow.

"That was some wicked guitar playing, kid." I shrugged. "What's you're name." I pulled out my phone and the screen lit up, showing a word on the front; _Nick_

One of the guys snickered. "Nick? Isn't that, like, a guys name?" The drummer, elbowed him in the stomach and for a moment, I wasn't in the hallway by the music room in Whoville High. I was standing around with all my old friends, and Rhyan's cousin, Alec was making fun of my boy nickname (in a teasing way, though). Without thinking, I used my usual response to Alec. I stuck my tongue out at him. The pack smiled, even the guy that insulted me.

"Okay, Nick." The bassist said. "We need a guitar player, and you seem like a pretty cool kid."

"And we felt sorry for you, cuz you're new, everyone thinks you're weird cuz you don't talk, and you don't have any friends, so..." I glared at them and crossed my arms. 'I _do_ have friends, they just don't go to this dumb school!' I thought.

"Okay," A who with neon green and dark blue fur said. "Look, don't listen to him. The bell's about to ring, we'll see you later."

'What a odd bunch.' I thought as they left. I went to my locker and gathered my things and headed to my next class. My day was going pretty good. I got a B+ on my math test, painted a 'Magnificent' (according to my art teacher, Mrs. Broza) picture of a bunch of my favorite instruments and a singing who. and then I ate alone at lunch. I had avoided the pack all day, but then when I got into study hall, there they were. Great.

* * *

><p>AN those songs were, in order- A girl can rock by Hilary duff, I am by Hilary duff, and Headphones on by Miranda Cosgrove. BYE!


	2. AN WE HAD AN EARTHQUAKE!

A/N OMG! WE JUST HAD AN EARTHQUAKE HERE!

(I DIDN'T FEEL ANYTHING BUT MY BROTHERS GIRLFRIEND SAID HER HOUSE WAS SHAKING AND EVERYTHING. I WAS SITTING IN MY ROOM WITH MY HEADPHONES ON AND I WAS STARING OUT THE WINDOW. YOU WOULD THINK I WOULD HAVE NOTICED, RIGHT?) WE TURNED ON THE NEWS AND THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT AN EARTHQUAKE THAT WENT FROM NEW YORK TO OHIO. AHHHHH! SCARY! IT JUST HAPPENED ABOUT 50 MINUTES AGO! EEEEEP!

BTW: i would love to here about your earthquake/tornado/whatever experiences. PM me or whatever.


	3. My new friends

A/N hey! im baaa-aaack! (in a beautiful sing-song voice...) YEA RIGHT! i cant sing to save my life. to the story!

* * *

><p>There was an empty space, way, far in the back of the room that was a perfect place to be a loner,like me. I sat down and pulled out my mp3, notebook, pencils, and homework. As I stuck my freaking awesome gummi bear ear buds in my ears (DUH! where else would I put them?) and picked up my pencil, a small white paper airplane landed on my desk. I opened it up and was surprised with a bunch of words sribbled onto the paper.<p>

I read it and it said: 'hey Nick. We're goin' to the mall today. Wanna come along? We always have a lot of fun! -The awesome bunch of whos' Why were they asking me? Did they feel bad for me? Well, I hate it when people feel sorry for me, it's so annoying! I looked around and found them sitting by the window in the front of the room. I was about to say 'no', when I saw(or heard) the gang was talking about music.

"No! I'm pretty sure it's an D,C,C,F, D,D,F,C, D,C,C,F, D,D,C,D." one of the girls said, while some of the others agreed.

"What are you thinking?" one of the guys disagreed. "Crosswalk Blues is obviously D,C,C,D, D,F,C,F, D,D,C,D, D,D,F,C" and the rest agreed to that.

They're arguing about this? And they're both wrong! I quickly scribbled down my thoughts and sent the airplane back. I actually smiled when it hit that guy who said they felt bad for me, in the back of the head. He glared at me for a while but started to read the note out loud: "And here I thought you people might know something about music. Crosswalk Blues starts as- D,D,C,D, D,D,C,F, D,D,C,D, AND D,D,C,F. Get your facts right! XD" They all turned to smile at me as I gave them a 'DUH!' look.

"So,"Zarra, the singer said. "_do_ you want to come to the mall with us?"

I thought for a moment, but then I remembered what Rhyan had told me before I left. He made me promise to try and make all the friends I could here. I had promised, so I would keep that promise. I looked at all of them, and then I smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>AN heyheyhey! sorry! I know it's soooooo short for waiting soooo long, but I do have a life, you know. I like this story a lot, but I have about four other stories to keep up on, so I will update as often as humanly possible. Guh-Bye-Bye!


End file.
